


Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

by themacerlife



Series: Alpha Cheryl/Omega Toni [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Cheryl Blossom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cheryl and Toni have a pack, Cheryl and Toni have a son, Cheryl is protective af, Domestic Fluff, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Toni Topaz, Light Angst, Nick St. Clair Being an Asshole, Omega Toni Topaz, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Toni is a Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: Alpha Cheryl and Omega Toni spend a summer evening at the Riverdale County Fair with their son and their pack but a visitor from their past poses a big threat to their family.T/W: minor assault





	Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another addition to the Choni A/B/O series! I need to include a trigger warning for this one for assault- Nick St. Clair is an asshole in any universe! Enjoy!

**Tuesday, September 25th**

‘Pissed’ was not the right word- maybe something more like ‘furious’ or ‘tempestuous’. However you chose to describe it, Cheryl Blossom was thoroughly _raging. _Even if she did not have a primal and emotional alpha wolf inside of her, she would still be ready to make heads roll.

Though, for the time being at least, she was sitting calmly in the driver seat of her dark red BMW. Her muscles were tense, her gums were tingling with the danger of her canines popping through and her leg was bouncing beneath the steering wheel.

Okay, maybe not so calmly, but she was not tearing into the house across the street, per her mate’s orders.

Toni Topaz was sitting next to her, angry too but Cheryl could sense her fear more than anything. The omega’s pink hair was pulled back in a French braid that was being threatened by Toni’s constant fussing with the often unruly strands. She was also playing with the long-sleeved t-shirt that covered her thin frame.

_Come on, Blossom, help your mate. You can kill him later._

With a silent sigh, Cheryl twisted in her seat and reached across the center console to gently grasp Toni’s chin and turn her beautiful face until the omega made eye contact with her. Toni’s big brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears and the alpha murmured, “Oh, TT, we do _not_ have to do this today. We can come back another time.”

Toni shook her head and closed her eyes as she wrapped her fingers around Cheryl’s wrist and moved the redhead’s hand so it gently cradled her face, allowing the omega to nuzzle into her mate’s warm palm.

“I need to do this, Cher. I’m sick of being scared of him.”

Cheryl leaned over to press a few lingering kisses to Toni’s forehead and did her best to fill the car with a calm, protective scent. It seemed to work, as she could hear her mate’s heartbeat slow from a racing pace.

Toni’s fingers tangled in Cheryl’s light gray sweatshirt- something she would have previously been caught dead in, but motherhood has proven lifechanging in more ways than one. With her grasp, Toni pulled Cheryl down to meet her lips and Cheryl’s arms wrapped around the omega’s waist holding her close even in their awkward position.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by the rumbling of a passing truck. Cheryl tucked a stray hair behind Toni’s pierced ear and whispered, “You ready?”

Toni nodded and moved to unbuckle her seatbelt. Cheryl turned off the ignition and opened her door, already catching a whiff of that bastard’s scent. Suddenly, she was thrust back in time, to four days prior when she struggled for the first time in years with her desire to watch someone _burn_.

**Friday, September 21st **

In Toni’s opinion, the few weeks between summer and autumn were the absolute best time of year. The days were hot but not too scorching and the evenings began to grow colder, creating the perfect atmosphere for cuddles with her currently grumpy alpha.

Oh, and her not-so-little pup was born during those weeks. Noah Jay Topaz-Blossom had entered her life one year ago and Toni had known, the moment the newborn was placed in her arms, that she would do anything for her perfect little boy.

Which is exactly why she was packing a bag with everything her little family needed for their evening outing.

The Riverdale County Fair was a huge affair for the town. Vendors from all over swarmed to the area and the event planners spared no expense at bringing in the flashiest and largest rides and attractions for fair-goers. Lasting five days, the fair was an iconic part of Riverdale’s identity, as generations of its residents had attended the occasion. 

“Babe, I don’t understand why you want to pay for overpriced food, hazardous rides and cheap toys. He isn’t going to remember it anyways!”

Toni sighed and turned to her mate who was stretched out on the floor with their one-year-old. He was using Cheryl’s body to pull himself up and search for various toys that covered the floor of the nursery. His features were all Cheryl but his complexion and hair color were entirely from Toni and neither mother could seem to get enough of him.

“We are going to take photos which he can look at when he is older and we are going to see some of our pack, our _friends_, who we haven’t seen in forever. It’s a casual night out, which we also haven’t had in forever, so please, Cher, do this for me? For him?”

She ended her plea with a pout and Noah’s chubby little legs chose that moment to give out on him. He fell on his bum with a cute little squeal and Cheryl groaned, “Curse the whatever gods are up there for giving me two irresistible roommates!”

Toni gasped, “Roommates?! Did you hear that, Noah? Mommy is so grumpy we have been reduced to _roommates_!”

The omega fell to the floor and Cheryl rolled her eyes amidst her laughter as Noah rotated over to his hands and knees, crawling over to his Momma. She picked him up and held him above her head, bringing him down to blow raspberries on his cheeks repeatedly until his laughter filled their home.

Cheryl’s heart burst, as it always did when she watched her mate with their pup.

“Well, are my roommates ready to go? Josie said Sweet Pea was going to eat all of the funnel cakes if we don’t hurry.”

Toni brought Noah to her chest and hoisted herself up so she was sitting. Noah began sucking on his fingers and Cheryl reached for his pacifier, offering it to the baby as Toni brushed her fingers through his super soft tufts of hair.

“Noah and I will only go if you promise not to be a grouch the whole time.”

Cheryl sat up and crawled over, in a similar manner to her son. She cupped the back of Toni’s head and brought the omega in for a searing kiss.

It left Toni absolutely breathless.

“If you let me win the biggest stuffed animal for you, I promise to be cheery.”

It was Toni’s turn to roll her eyes and she handed Noah to her mate.

“Alphas- always trying to show off.”

Within an hour, Cheryl was going head-to-head against Sweet Pea. They were tossing baseballs at bottles in an attempt to see which alpha could knock over the most in a minute. Nearby, Toni, Josie and Veronica watched and placed small bets on their suspected winner.

Toni leaned against the stroller she had been weaving through the crowds of the fair. Noah was tucked into the seat, covered with a thin blanket and surrounded by a few toys. He was content to watch the lights and listen to the sounds of a fair.

“Oh, those mutts better hurry up. I am starving!”

Josie laughed at Veronica’s dramatics. “Girl, you better calm down. Archie has already bought you one of everything!”

“Hey, if you are not currently or have not been pregnant, you do not get an opinion on my eating habits.”

Toni winked at Josie and continued to goad her fellow omega, “Then I guess you have to listen to me- save some lemonade and fried pickles for the rest of us!”

Josie reached out for a high-five as Veronica huffed and squatted down beside Noah. She tickled his belly and cooed, “You won’t make fun of me, right Noah?”

His mother answered for him, “He has no right! I swear, he is eating more and more every single day. He loves my boobs even more than Cheryl.”

Speaking of, Cheryl and Sweet Pea joined the small group and Toni gasped as a giant stuffed bear was thrust into her arms.

“Hold your applause, peasants! The queen of carnival games has arrived!”

Toni rearranged the bear in her arms to be able to see her mate’s proud smirk and Sweet Pea’s bruised ego. Josie was quick to his side and mumble reassurances to him that he was still a good alpha.

Cheryl, on the other hand, looked like she needed knocked down a peg.

“Hmm, Cheryl, you couldn’t win anything bigger than this?”

The smirk immediately left Cheryl’s face and her shoulders dropped. Toni had raised one eyebrow and was holding the bear out by one of its legs, as if it smelled horribly.

“That was the biggest one they had, babe.”

“Then I guess you better try another game.”

The challenge, even though it was childish and fake, caused Cheryl’s inner alpha to square her shoulders. She snatched the bear from Toni and stuffed it into the storage space in the bottom of the stroller. She placed a kiss on Toni’s forehead then turned and grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm, as well as Archie’s, who had just returned with an armful of food for the group.

The three alphas disappeared into the crowd and Fangs, the only beta of the friend group, handed Toni some cotton candy. “What’s got the alphas all riled up? Red looked like she was ready to rip someone’s head off.”

Josie rolled her eyes, “Stuffed animals, of all things.”

Toni shook her head and bent down beside the stroller to check on Noah. He smiled at her but was looking restless and she unbuckled him, pulling him into her arms.

As her friends began fussing over him, she brushed her fingers through his hair and straightened his onesie. However, it didn’t take long for him to start whining and kicking.

“Hey, Ronnie, can you take him? I’m going to buy something for him to snack on.”

“Of course! Come here, you beautiful boy. Let’s go watch Mommy and Uncle Pea lose to Uncle Archie, okay?”

Josie grabbed the stroller and immediately began trying to tell Noah about how Sweet Pea was obviously the superior dart thrower and the three of them headed back down the pathway.

Fangs wrapped an arm around Toni’s shoulders as they joined a line to wait for food.

“Well, Tiny, it’s just you and me now. Which means we either go get into some mischief like the good ol’ days, or we flirt with every guy here until we find my mate.”

Toni laughed, “I’m not getting arrested tonight, Fangs, nor do I think flirting with other people is a good idea. Ever since we found out about my pregnancy, Cheryl’s instincts are running high. She would probably kill someone if she saw it happening.”

Fangs pouted, “But that’s no fun.”

The omega patted his shoulder lightly nudged his jaw with her fist. “Don’t worry, your mate is out there. I’m still convinced that Keller guy is the one.”

“Yeah right. I tried to flirt with him all night at Josie’s birthday gala and I got the cold shoulder more than I did in high school.”

Again, Toni laughed at her friend’s romantic misfortunes when suddenly her hackles raised. She felt her stomach drop and her wolf snarling at something. She now regretted sending Cheryl off.

Fangs noticed the change in her posture and touched her shoulder, “Hey, Tiny, you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Can you see Noah at all?”

Using his taller stature, Fans peered over the crowd and nodded, “Yeah, he’s still with Ronnie and Josie. They look alright to me.”

“Thanks.” Even with that information, however, Toni felt uneasy. She looked around but found no threats and chalked it up to being physically separated from her pup. The line moved agonizingly slow and Fangs attempted to calm her down but the Toni’s wolf was on alert.

Eventually, they got the snack for Noah and hurried back to their pack who were now waiting in a small clearing. The Ferris Wheel was moving steadily above them and the sounds of the carnival continued under the darkening night sky. Cheryl could sense the anxiety flowing from her mate and immediately pulled her into her arms.

“TT, what’s wrong? What is it?”

Toni felt her wolf settle in the warm presence of her mate, her soothing scent and her strong arms surrounding her.

“Nothing, just hormones, I’m sure.”

Cheryl rubbed her back and offered an affectionate squeeze, but Noah started to cry and the two mothers reacted quickly. Toni pulled him from Veronica’s arms and kissed his head. She bounced him lightly as she moved to place him back in the stroller. She buckled him in as Cheryl began tearing apart small bits of food and placing them on the tray in front of him. Toni got a small bottle out of their diaper bag and handed it to him.

A new skill he had recently mastered, Noah gripped the bottle in his tiny hands and began sucking, effectively silencing his cries. After a few moments, he also began reaching for the soft food in front of him.

Toni murmured, “He is probably going to pass out after this.”

Cheryl wiped some crumbs from his chin and nodded, “It is past bedtime, for sure.”

The two stood from their position in front of Noah, and Sweet Pea began happily describing his recent victory to Toni and Fangs, but Toni felt a spike of panic again and this time, Cheryl felt it too. She instinctually lifted her arm for Toni to slide under, and the two unknowingly formed a protective barrier in front of their pup.

Toni snuck her fingers into Cheryl’s back pocket and her other hand fiddled with the fabric of Cheryl’s sweater. The pack began arguing about which rides were superior but Cheryl was not very interested in the conversation, opting instead rest her lips on Toni’s forehead, breathing in the scent of her mate.

Josie called them out for being so immersed in each other and Cheryl offered a typical sassy remark and that’s when Toni’s eyes were drawn to something over Cheryl’s shoulder.

Three men were walking through the crowds, their large bodies and dominating personas were causing the guests to part right down the middle. As they got closer, Toni could see their faces and upon recognizing one of them, her stomach dropped.

“Cher, Cher, look!”

Her frantic voice got the redhead’s attention immediately and she turned, following Toni’s gaze. Upon finding the men, Cheryl growled and their pack went quiet.

The low threat in Cheryl’s growl drew attention from some passersby, as well as the three men.

Veronica hissed, “What the _fuck_ is he doing here?”

As the threat began walking towards them, Cheryl placed her body in front of Toni and the omega pressed her palms against Cheryl’s hips, both to steady herself and to try and keep Cheryl calm. However, the alpha’s fists were clenched and her body was shaking slightly. If she could see her face, Toni would guess her eyes were turning red and her fangs were popping out.

Maybe it was too late for calm.

The men approached but before they could get too close, Cheryl stepped forward, flanked by Sweet Pea and Archie.

Toni frantically reached out for her but Fangs held her back. He whispered, “Stay with your son, Toni.”

She quickly turned and found Noah sleeping in his stroller. She whispered back, “You need to stop them from shifting, Fangs! If the police come, they will be arrested! Pea is on thin ice and Cheryl could lose her job!”

Only a few years ago, after some horrific incidents in town due to out of control alphas, the mayor’s office had created a new law for the residents of Riverdale: any alpha who shifted during an altercation was to be arrested and charged with endangerment, coupled with any other charges they gather from the fights.

Fangs tried to produce a calming scent but Toni was too worked up for anyone other than her mate to have an effect.

“If I intervene, it will only irritate them more. All three of them, but Cheryl especially, are normally in control. Let’s give it a minute.” 

Toni whined but made sure her body blocked Noah from sight as Josie and Veronica moved closer, and they watched their alphas deal with the unwanted visitors.

Cheryl’s voice sent a shiver down Toni’s spine, “What are you doing here, St. Clair?”

The attractive, yet vile, alpha chuckled, “It’s a public event, Blossom. My buddies and I came to check it out.”

“Scum like you are not welcome at town events, especially after you were exiled from your pack. Get the fuck out of here before we have you ripped apart, limb from limb.”

Cheryl’s threat caused the other two men to step forward with snarls but Cheryl did not react. Her murderous gaze was fixed on the green-eyed alpha in front.

A few paces back, Toni was covering her nose, trying to block out the increasing alpha scents flooding around them and when she caught a whiff of one scent, she was thrust back four years prior…

**Thursday, February 7th , four years ago**

The small bell at the door of Pop’s diner had been ringing all night long. People had been flocking to the restaurant since the early dinner rounds began. While not unusual, it was surprising on such a cold and dark winter night. Finally, it had calmed down and allowed Toni to have some time to sweep the floors. It was getting late, after all, and no one had come in for almost an hour.

Her yellow uniform was definitely the opposite of her usual style and her feet ached from being on them for hours on end, but the tips were good and were helping her pay off her final semester of college courses.

One glance at the clock on the wall and the omega sighed. She was excited for the weekend to begin. Veronica had some friends visiting and was throwing a lavish gathering on Saturday night. For once, the weather forecast showed no signs of new snow so the roads would be clear, which meant her mate would be able to make it safely into town for a long weekend.

Cheryl was attending a college just over the state lines and while being apart for most of the year was painful, Toni and Cheryl knew they would be permanently reunited in the spring.

As she put away the broom and dust pan, Toni took a moment to check her phone. Cheryl had messaged her a few minutes ago, updating Toni on her travels. With another glance at the time, Toni estimated her mate would be picking her up from Pop’s within the next 15 minutes.

The thought of being in her mate’s arms again, of being surrounded by her scent and hearing her soothing voice in person, it all made Toni’s stomach flutter and her heart beat a little faster.

These 15 minutes were going to feel like an eternity.

Luckily, the bell rang again and a single male walked in, seating himself at a booth in the corner. Well, at least that would help pass the time.

She grabbed her notepad and made her way over. “Hi, I’m Toni. What can I get for you?”

The young man looked up at her and immediately a smirk appeared on his face. He had dark curly hair and piercing green eyes and if it weren’t for the awful alpha stench rolling off him, Toni may have labeled him as attractive.

“I think an evening back at my place would suffice.”

Used to annoying alpha comments, Toni rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. Although an omega, she attempted to appear intimidating.

“I don’t want trouble. Just give me your order.”

His smile only grew and he said, “I’ll take a number five with extra fries, please. Oh, and your full name. I’m Nick St. Clair and I’m in town visiting some friends.”

Toni ignored his outstretched hand and wrote down his order, turning on her heel to head to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, his scent was filling up the whole diner and she was the only waitress working. She paid no mind to the growing discomfort in the pit of her stomach.

After she brought him some a soda, he tried again, this time reaching for her hand. The moment his skin made contact with hers, Toni felt it burn and snatched her hand away.

“Touch me again and I will make sure you leave town with a few less fingers than you arrived with.”

Having some experience in a pack that acted more like gang, her threat was credible but her presence as on omega had little effect on the pompous alpha.

“Tsk, tsk, that is no way to treat a customer. I suggest you learn your place, omega. You are supposed to _service_ me.”

Toni had to take a step back from the flood of dominating alpha scent and she tried to keep her voice steady. “My job is to serve you your meal, that is all. No one said I have to be nice about it.”

Back in the safety of the kitchen, Toni checked her phone again and nervously chewed her bottom lip. There was no update from Cheryl, the redhead was driving after all. Normally she was able to handle herself without her mate, but there was something about this St. Clair guy that made Toni want to curl up and hide until Cheryl arrived.

When his food was done, Toni squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Her plan was to deliver the food without a word (and without a breath) then stay behind the counter until Nick was finished eating.

Her plan worked until the food was set down and she was two steps away from the table. Nick reached out and grabbed her wrist. She immediately tried to pull away but he was incredibly strong.

“It would appear you have forgotten your manners.”

Toni clawed at his tight grasp with her other hand and hissed, “Let go of me!”

Nick stood and towered over her, that sick smirk still on his face. “I think I would like you to feed me, _Toni_, like the obedient omega you are supposed to be.”

With him so close and his burning touch on her wrist, Toni thought she might vomit or faint. However, at his suggestion, she spit in his face. While it got him to let go, it also enraged the alpha and he stalked after her. His long legs had him reaching Toni before she could get any distance between them and he slapped his hand over her mouth, silencing her cries for help.

She felt her body fill with fear, knowing the only line cook working was probably outside smoking a cigarette.

Nick held her flush against his body and Toni gagged at his musky and stale scent. While one hand remained over her mouth, the other trailed up the side of her body and Nick chuckled, “I never thought I would enjoy disobedience before, yet here we are and you, my dear, have put on quite the show.”

It was as if the mating mark on her neck meant nothing to this monster. Being in the open space of the dining room also did nothing to hinder his advances. Toni felt her wolf howling to fight back but her small frame was easily overpowered by Nick.

The howling turned into whines as Nick’s hand reached for the hem of her uniform skirt and Toni bit down, hard, on his hand. Nick hissed and quickly released her, cradling his hand. Toni wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and snarled, “Get the _fuck_ out of here!”

Nick’s face turned to one of anger and he growled. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the back of the neck and tossed her aside like toy. She just barely missed hitting her head on the corner of the table, but her knees and her wrists took the brunt of the fall.

Toni hissed at the pain and looked up, in utter terror, at the alpha stalking over her. His scent was one that was forcing her omega to submit to him, but Toni fought it with everything in her. She felt tears, of frustration and fear, in her eyes.

She _never_ backed down from a fight but Nick’s power was so strong, Toni couldn’t find the energy to stand.

Nick’s canines were showing and his eyes had changed to a glowing gold color as he snarled at her.

Suddenly, the bell from the door of Pop’s rang and both looked to see Cheryl Blossom, glancing anxiously around the diner. When her eyes found Toni’s and she quickly pieced together what was going on, her brown eyes turned red and her own fangs popped out. She growled, so loud and vicious, the diner seemed to shake and Toni whined.

Cheryl was _here_.

Nick also put together the relationship between the two but that only seemed to spur him on. He welcomed Cheryl’s attack, as the female alpha surged forward and wrapped her hands around Nick’s neck, slamming him into the closest wall.

Now there was so much alpha in the room, Toni felt her vision go hazy but she would be damned if she left Cheryl to fight on her own.

While the alphas struggled and snarled at each other, Toni carefully pulled herself up, wincing at the pain in her wrists and reached for the old, therefore incredibly heavy, napkin holder on the closest table.

Meanwhile, Nick tried to get Cheryl off of him but the redhead was so outraged, she was close to shifting and releasing her wolf and her strength was unparalleled.

Someone hurt her mate and she had no problem killing this unknown alpha. Her wolf called for _blood_.

Nick began scratching at Cheryl’s hands, struggling to breath as his growls sounded more like pathetic gurgles. Cheryl hissed, “I’m going to make this incredibly painful for you.”

But Toni’s voice interrupted her, “Cheryl! Get down!”

The redhead reacted to her mate immediately and dropped to her knees as Toni rushed up from behind her and slammed the napkin holder onto Nick’s head with a sickening thud. He collapsed instantly and Cheryl slid away from him, almost knocking Toni over.

Nick’s scent began to dim and Cheryl took a deep breath while watching the other alpha’s still body, ensuring he wasn’t waking up any time soon. She felt incredibly riled up, more wolf than human, and she needed to calm down.

When she heard a stifled sob from her mate, however, Cheryl was instantly on her feet and found Toni leaning heavily on a table, trying to hide her cries behind her hand.

Cheryl was cautious as she tried to push out a comforting scent and stepped closer to her mate. “Toni? It’s me. I’m right here. You’re safe, babe.”

Toni’s wide fearful eyes found the alpha’s and she gasped, “Ch-Cher!”

That was all Cheryl needed to surge forward and wrap her arms around Toni’s shoulders. The omega clung desperately to her and cried as Cheryl tightened her hold and purred, trying to keep her mate calm until they were able to get somewhere safe.

“Shh, TT, I’ve got you. Breathe, babe, breathe.”

Cheryl checked on Nick, who was still laying in a crumpled heap on the floor, and gasped lightly as Toni pressed herself closer and harder against Cheryl. It was as if her mate couldn’t get close enough as her nose remained buried in Cheryl’s neck.

Toni mumbled, “I can still smell him, Cher. I hate it. He tried to make me submit! He touched me and I couldn’t stop it!”

“Hey, hey, Toni, look at me! You’re safe now. He isn’t going to touch you ever again. Can you go get your stuff, TT? I’m going to call the police then we are going to get out of here. Can you do that for me?”

The omega, normally so independent and feisty, looked so _small_ as she glanced nervously around the diner and nodded, but hesitantly. Cheryl smiled and kissed Toni’s forehead, gently nudging her mate towards the back.

Her murderous gaze turned towards the creature on the floor and Cheryl stalked towards him, red eyes blazing.

**Friday, September 21st **

After giving her report to the police, Toni was swept away and into Cheryl’s car and the alpha had driven them back to Toni’s small apartment. Cheryl had almost left again to break Nick’s wrists when she saw the slight swelling of Toni’s wrists and knees, but her mate was rattled and hadn’t stopped shaking. Cheryl was needed there more than Nick needed to suffer.

Toni was also desperate to get rid of any lingering pieces of Nick’s scent (and Cheryl was practically bouncing off the walls with pent up energy) which resulted in the two reuniting naked in bed until the sun came up.

They found out the following evening that Nick was a friend of Veronica’s and was in town for the gala event. When she had discovered what had occurred, she vowed to have Nick exiled from every social circle he was part of and apologized fiercely to Toni.

It took a long time for Toni to recover from the incident, constantly flinching away from every alpha except Cheryl, and terrified of doing her job at Pop’s. She had flashbacks of how it felt to be forced into submission and she lost a bit of her spark, something that Cheryl always noted set Toni apart from other omegas.

They never heard from Nick after the incident, assuming he was banned from Riverdale and kicked out of any pack he belonged to, as was law for wolves who committed such horrible acts.

Now, years later, he was back and standing only a few feet from Toni… and their vulnerable baby boy.

Oh, and Cheryl was seconds away from _killing_ in the middle of a carnival.

Toni couldn’t stop a whine from escaping her mouth when the horrible scents from the other three alphas crashed over her like a wave. Only Toni could have noticed the effect it had on Cheryl, whose gaze found hers only for a moment over her shoulder before she turned back to Nick and stepped just an inch closer.

Nick followed Cheryl’s brief look and his smirk turned into a full blown smile as he purred, “My, my, the years have been good to you, _Toni_. How are you on this beautiful evening?”

He tried to move around the wall of alphas defending Toni, but that finally got a reaction out of Cheryl who growled and surged forward, stopping Nick in his tracks.

“You take one more step and I swear my threats will hold true.”

Nick rolled his eyes with a chuckle that turned instantly into a terrifying snarl, “I’m so _sick_ of small-town alphas believing they have any power over me! I do what I please. Step aside!”

But Cheryl did not back down, and Archie and Sweet Pea shifted on their feet, waiting for her signal to strike.

“You just made a big mistake, hick.” Toni heard Veronica and Josie react before she realized what was happening. Nick was trying to get Cheryl to submit to him by producing so much alpha stench, people walking by had to cover their noses.

Doing so only increased Cheryl’s rage but she stayed stoic on the outside, only staring Nick down.

Toni, however, wasn’t faring so well and she fought the smell but also the panic. Fortunately, Noah was too young to be affected by the overwhelming pheromones.

How desperately she wanted Cheryl by her side, surrounded by her warmth and her scent. Her wolf was calling to Cheryl but the alpha was too wrapped up in its effort to protect its mate and son.

Fangs was standing just in front of her, attempting to block the alpha-ness of it all and Veronica and Josie were trying to breathe through their mouths. The small group watched as Nick grew restless by the lack of response from Cheryl and they all screamed when Nick and his groupies suddenly shifted, in an attempt to be more intimidating.

Cheryl must have known, or heard, or saw _something_ because she still did not show any signs of reacting and held up her hand to stall Archie and Sweet Pea.

Toni couldn’t help herself as she called out for her mate, “Cheryl! Please!” Now she was terrified that Cheryl might get hurt and the redhead was infuriating with her calm aura. Toni needed her to do something or Nick would pounce and it would be game over.

The carnival felt like it came to a standstill as some stopped to watch and others hid behind the stands and rides.

It felt like an absolute lifetime as Cheryl and Nick faced off and Toni had to be held back by Fangs because she needed the pheromones to stop. She needed Cheryl to hold her and tell her everything was alright.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she clawed at Fangs’ arms.

Toni felt like a helpless omega all over again and she _hated_ it. Not to mention, the blatant display of Cheryl’s superior alpha power was doing something to her that she would prefer not to acknowledge in such a public place.

Just as Nick made a move to lunge, sirens and red and blue lights flooded the fairgrounds.

Finally, Cheryl reacted… with a downright cocky smirk.

Nick and his backup watched the police cars and trucks arrived, surrounding them. Nick’s loathing stare found Cheryl once more. He howled and leapt towards her but Cheryl did not even flinch as he suddenly collapsed to the ground, wailing in pain.

The police had acted quickly and shot him with a small dose of wolf’s bane, enough to tranquilize wolves until they were calm enough to shift back to their human forms. Nick’s friends shifted immediately and held their hands up in surrender as the police rushed over.

Cheryl crouched down besides Nick’s ear and she hissed, “If you ever return to Riverdale, if you ever so much as look at my mate again, I will not hesitate to castrate you. You have crossed me for the final time.”

Police officers surrounded them and began shackling Nick’s wolf, as Cheryl stepped back. One of the officers pointed his weapon at her, “Should we be worried about you shifting too?”

Cheryl held her hands out and stated firmly, “No fear, officer. I was just protecting my family.”

He seemed unconvinced but moved on with his duty. Archie and Sweet Pea relaxed, turning to their mates and Toni broke out of Fangs’ hold, running to Cheryl who turned on her heel with open arms.

“Shh, Toni, it’s alright. You’re safe.”

Toni was utterly distraught and overwhelmed, which upset Noah but Veronica reacted quickly and attempted to soothe the baby while Cheryl did the same with her mate.

She held the back of Toni’s head, pressing her nose firmly into her neck and her other arm wrapped around Toni’s hips. The omega’s small body shook and she pushed against Cheryl seeking comfort.

Cheryl looked to her pack, and Fangs stepped forward. “We will talk to the police. Take your family home, okay?”

The alpha nodded and tried to separate herself from Toni but the omega whimpered and dug her fingers into Cheryl’s back. Knowing she couldn’t carry her mate _and_ push a stroller, Cheryl looked to Veronica who seemed to read her mind and put Noah back in his seat. She pushed it over to them and murmured, “Come on. Let’s get her out of here.”

Cheryl bent down to scoop Toni into her arms and began walking towards the nearest exit of the fairgrounds. Her alpha was roaring with desire to rip Nick’s head off, but it was also howling because Toni had been reduced to an exhausted terrified shell of herself.

Once home, Cheryl hoped Toni’s instincts would kick in long enough to get Noah safely to bed before she properly attended to her mate’s needs. Noah was incredibly fussy as they made their way upstairs but Toni silently walked into their bedroom and Cheryl sighed.

“Hey, buddy, it’s just you and me for bedtime tonight, okay? Let’s go.”

She spoke softly to the pup as she changed him and put his pajamas on. Just as she scooped Noah up to take him downstairs and grab a bottle Toni had pumped earlier in the day, the omega appeared in the doorway of Noah’s nursery.

Hair damp and face free of any makeup, she had obviously showered. Her small body was covered by a pair of cotton shorts and the t-shirt Cheryl wore to bed the night before.

Toni’s voice cracked as she said, “I can feed him.”

Cheryl rubbed Noah’s back as she walked the few steps over to her mate and kissed her forehead.

“I can do it, babe, if you want to lay down.”

Toni’s fingers reached out and gently gripped the hem of Cheryl’s sweater as she kissed Noah’s head. The baby immediately reached for Toni and that finally put a small smile on Toni’s face.

“I’m okay. If he nurses, maybe he’ll sleep through the night.”

Cheryl nodded and she handed the baby over and Toni settled into the rocking chair near Noah’s crib.

She lifted her shirt and Noah immediately latched on. Cheryl leaned against the doorframe and watched Toni whisper softly to the pup as he ate. His big brown eyes never left his mother’s and his small fists wrapped around Toni’s fingers.

Recognizing her chance to shower herself, Cheryl snuck out of the room and headed for their bathroom. Nick’s vile scent was all over her so Toni’s abrupt decision to get clean was understandable.

When she emerged, Toni was huddled under the blankets on the alpha’s side of the bed. Cheryl smiled softly and quickly dressed, before crawling in behind her mate and wrapping her arms around her.

Toni sunk into Cheryl’s embrace for a few moments before she rolled over and buried her face in Cheryl’s neck. She released a shuddering breath and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Cheryl was taken aback by her mate’s words and pulled her just a little closer, tucking Toni’s body into her chest.

“You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, TT. I’m sorry that you had to go through that tonight. And I’m sorry I didn’t kill him.”

A small giggle erupted from Toni’s throat and Cheryl’s wolf relaxed when she heard the delightful sound.

“Always such an alpha.”

Cheryl growled playfully and slapped Toni’s rear end lightly.

“Don’t tease me, mate. I’m too tired to show you just how alpha I can really be.”

Toni laughed again and they were silent for a few moments until the omega pulled back to look at Cheryl.

“Do you think you can figure out where he lives?”

Cheryl gasped, “Why on Earth would I do that?”

Toni brushed some red hair from Cheryl’s face, leaving her hand there to cup her jaw as she explained, “I want to show that bastard that I’m not some useless omega.”

**Tuesday, September 25th**

Once Toni had the idea in her head, Cheryl could deny her mate nothing. She did her research and found where Nick St. Clair had been living for the past few years. He was a comfortable distance away but close enough for a quick day trip, with the rest of their pack on babysitting duty.

So Cheryl walked a step behind Toni as the omega stormed up the path and pounded on the door. She had told herself she would let Toni handle this, even if the thought of the omega being anywhere near the waste of space made her wolf snap its jaws.

Cheryl stood at the bottom of the porch, within reach if something went wrong but far enough that Toni was in total control of the situation.

Toni had to knock a few times but the door eventually flung open to reveal Nick St. Clair with a scowl on his face.

“What?!”

He hardly had a moment to react to seeing Toni on his porch before the omega’s fist reeled back and then thrust forward to meet the cartilage of Nick’s nose. He keeled over with a howl of pain and cried, “You crazy bitch!”

Toni used his position to kick her leg forward and have her shin meet his groin and the worthless alpha crumpled to the ground.

Cheryl couldn’t hide the proud smile on her face as Toni spat at him.

_There's your girl._

Toni turned, hopping down the stairs to slide under her alpha’s arm. The pair ignored Nick’s pathetic cries as they headed back to their car and drove off. Cheryl could feel Toni’s adrenaline rushing through her little body and she waited for the omega to speak first.

As they reached the first stoplight, Cheryl turned to face her mate and was met with two hands cupping her face and pulling her into a steamy kiss.

Toni released Cheryl lips and placed one more quick kiss on the alpha’s cheek. Cheryl’s eyes found Toni’s and the omega smiled- a full, ear-to-ear, cheek splitting smile and Cheryl’s heart fluttered in her chest.

“Thank you, Cher, for coming with me and for everything you do for me and little Noah. You are the best alpha. I’m so lucky.”

Cheryl blushed but her inner wolf was purring with pride at her mate’s words.

Toni, intuitive and empathetic Toni, huffed and gently shoved Cheryl away.

“Ugh, I can _smell_ your arrogance.”

Cheryl laughed and reached over to pull Toni’s neck to her lips. She pressed gentle kisses against the soft skin and Toni hummed.

“You know, our friends aren’t expecting us back for another few hours. What are your thoughts on heading home and spending some of that time child-free and naked in bed?”

Toni ran her hands down Cheryl’s strong arms and sighed, “I do love that particular side of my alpha… Alright, Blossom, let’s go home and I’ll show you what this omega is really capable of.”


End file.
